New Moon: Request of Death!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: In the end of new moon …  What if Dr. Carlisle Cullen had come to Edward s rescue after Alice and Bella flew to Italy? Trouble for Edward! Alice, who stole a car is in deep trouble, too! … Warning: perhaps spanking / corporal punishment
1. Lost

**A/N:** Hi guys! You know about these dreams you have one night about a scene or storyline and you can`t get rid of them? Well … let me just say this is my dream about Edwards trip to Italy and what his father could have done about it! It will be very similar to my other NM story, cause it contains the same subject :) but with a few nice different turns and events ... Enjoy and review please!

**Summary:**

[In the end of new moon …] What if Dr. Carlisle Cullen had come to Edward`s rescue after Alice and Bella flew to Italy? Trouble for Edward! Alice, who stole his mercedes AND a Porsche is in deep trouble, too! … Warning: perhaps spanking / corporal punishment and bad language!

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning: **Perhapsmention and on-screen spanking/corporal punishment in chapter(s)! There is also bad language and violence! So don`t like it – DON`T read it, please!

**Thanks: **A very big THANK YOU to my awesome beta!

Edward`s POV

We stood silently in the big throne room. Aro watched my poor posture, my shoulders sagging, with a mixture of sorrow and amusement. I wasn`t amused. Not one bit! My mission was in jeopardy; he might deny my request. I had not fought with my decision very long. It was clear for me. I couldn`t live without her and I didn`t want to. They had to agree, they had to … Of course if Carlisle knew what I was up to - that I was attempting to end my existence - he would stop me! I grimaced slightly as I thought about what he would do to me. He would tan my ass real good for trying such a … for only _thinking_ of such a stunt!

But my father wasn`t here. Nobody was here or knew what I intended to do! That was the plan. I wanted to make it easier for me and for them. I sighed. About four months ago I had discussed my departure, or better _personal escape,_ from the world and life with Carlisle in his study one evening. He was not happy with my decision, but he had agreed that the family had to move. That we – I - needed a break from all of this mess I put Bella in.

_Bella …_

Slowly I raised my head again to the Volturi leader in front of me. I hadn`t even noticed that I had bowed my head and looked away from him. What disrespect! Caius and Marcus were seated on their black thrones, watching me expectantly as well.

Suddenly Aro tapped his fingers together and spoke. "Edward Cullen. I`m sorry, but I can not assist you with your decision. Your father would not be pleased if I ..." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Granted you death."

I let my eyes flash golden with anger. "This has nothing to do with Carlisle ..." I explained hotly, only to be interrupted by Aro.

"Well I think he has _something_ to say about it. Why would he come all the way from Forks to save his son's life?" Aro smiled slyly as he waited for my reaction.

I froze. Carefully I smelled the air in the big room, only to realize Aro was right. Carlisle`s smell was strong. _Damn it …_ As I heard the big wing doors being opened and closed behind someone I didn`t turn around. I knew it was my father who had entered. The familiar sound of his footsteps echoed through the throne room as he walked at a human pace towards me. I dared to look behind me. Suddenly he stopped by my right side, watching me closely. Again, I couldn`t bear to look him in the eye. Too ashamed that he tracked me down to rescue me, I stared at the grey marbel floor under my feet.

Then my father spoke, almost whispering. "What do you think you`re doing here, Edward?"

His voice was low and dangerous.

I didn`t answer him. Aro on the other hand – paid full attention to my father and coven leader. "Carlisle," he addressed him with a warm tone in his voice. "Nice to see you again. Are you here to retrieve your son? Don`t worry, we hadn`t decided to grant his … unusual … request … yet."

My father gasped in shock as he comprehended the reason for my presence there in Volterra. I felt him turn his body to me and then put his fingers under my chin. He pushed upwards; I felt like crying now. Slightly shivering_,_ I looked into the disappointed face of my Dad. He shook his head slowly. "I can't believe this. This should _never_ have happened and will _not_ happen again, you hear me?"

Finally I found my voice again, but it cracked. "Yes, s-sir ..."

I was in deep trouble now! Almost crying, I looked at my father closely for the first time. Black coat, trousers and dress shoes, as he would go to one doctor's conference or some other official meeting. My eyes on his face again, I realized the disappointment, anger and worry towards me. Yes, I had worried him – a lot!

He looked to the Volturi leader again and let go of my chin. "Aro. I am very sorry for all the trouble he has caused. I want to apologize for my son. Nothing like this," and here he glared at me again, "will happen again! You have my word!"

"You are forgiven, Edward Cullen. At least by me. You may go now." Aro sighed. "Your father here, is a different story!"

Dad grabbed me by the shoulder, spun me around and shoved me roughly through the throne room and to the doors. I knew I couldn`t say anything to please him right now, so I kept silent the whole way through the long hallways and to the elevator. Demetri accompanied us to the first floor and exit of the big and old building.

As we stepped outside, he walked, staying in the shadows of the houses till we reached another alley. My eyes, full of venom tears, were trained to the street in front of me. Suddenly Dad stopped. His strong hand pulled me back a little bit.

"Stop!" He commanded short. _"Eyes to me, Edward!"_

I did as I was told and looked at my father. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Do I get an answer now?"

As I tried to formulate the answer had been waiting for since he asked me the first time, I suddenly smelled a human`s scent. My eyes grew wide and I looked around in search of Alice and Bella, whose scent I clearly recognized. Carlisle caught her scent too. _"Bella ..."_

Together we ran through the alleys of Volterra and finally found them. The yellow Porsche was not one to miss. As we stepped into the middle of the street, my sister hit the brakes with full force and the car came to an abrupt stop two metres in front of us. Alice looked at us in disbelief. The passenger door flew open and a very worried, but happy, Bella appeared. I tried to believe my eyes. Was I dreaming? She yelled my name then, and wrapped her warm arms around my waist. Now I could smell, see and feel her.

Tbc ...

**A/N:** Okay, first chapter! Do you like it? I haven`t figured out who tattled on Edward yet, but you can imagine that Edward will not be happy about it :( In this take of the "after Italy story" Carlisle will have a talk with his daughter, too – about truth, steeling and other things. Poor Alice. Love you all, Vanessa


	2. High Noon

**AN: FIRST: A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO **_Slytherin1992_** for the tipp to edit the chapter to the story. It worked :) Thank you so much *hugs*  
**Thanks so much for your nice comments and feedback, guys! Your reviews are awesome :) I am sorry for the wait ... Here we go: A Carlisle Pov chapter :) We are still in Volterra/Italy ... Carlisle thinks about the situation and is mad at Edward and Alice. Enjoy please! Feedback is very welcome as always :)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight Saga belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning:** Mention of spanking in this chapter! Don`t like so don`t read!

**Thanks:** A very big Thank You to my beta!

Carlisle`s POV

I protected my thoughts from my son, who had finally broken apart from Bella. They stood a few meters away from me - hands linked lovingly together, looking each other in the eye. I watched them for another couple of seconds, then I turned and walked over to Alice, who sat in a yellow Porsche. Her hands were on the black steering wheel in front of her face. I slowly approached her, but she didn`t look at me. She knew I was mad. Not only at her brother, who had tried to end his life, but at her actions as well. _How could you, Alice?_

A few hours ago, she wanted to borrow my car. I had said `_no´_, because I needed my Mercedes too. Esme had asked me to fetch some supplies from the city. Alice had sulked and I had tried to focus on the newspaper in my study again. Only five minutes later, I had heard the strong engine of my beloved black car start. I could not stop her as she drove over the entrance way and out of my sight. My little girl had stolen my car! I had tried to call her by cell, but of course she hadn`t answered my calls. That in itself made me mad!

I raised my right hand and knocked softly on the driver window. She turned her head to me - the big sunglasses almost covering her full face. She rolled the window down and smiled at me sheepishly. "Hi, Daddy!"

She grinned widely at me, but I didn`t return the grin. My expression was hard. I placed my left hand on the car roof and bent down to be eye level with my daughter. "Don`t Alice," I warned her in a quiet but firm voice. She shut her mouth. I continued. "Care to tell me, how did you get here?"

She turned her head away from me and to the windshield as she prepared to lie. I raised an eyebrow. "And don`t lie, please. You`re in enough trouble already."

"I t-," she begun slowly. "Took your car, Dad ... to the airport and then we flew here."

My fingers were tapping on the roof under my hand, as I tried to control my anger. "You took my Mercedes, after I forbid and told you that I needed my car for myself? You know what I call this? Stealing, Alice! You stole my car in an attempt to search for your brother!"

Alice bowed her head in shame. "Yes, Dad, I s-stole it."

I nodded and looked around inside the yellow Porsche. Then my sharp eyes were on my daughter again. "Where did you get this Porsche from, Alice?"

No answer. I had a feeling, that she hadn`t bought or asked for permission for this car here, either. I clapped my hand on the roof and straightened up. "We will talk about this at home, Alice. I mean in private. Is this understood?"

She shivered. "Yes, sir."

"Good." I gave her one hard look and turned to my son, who was talking to Bella. "Edward? Over here. I think we have to catch a plane!"

"Yes." He mumbled and followed me, with Bella at his side, through the small alley. I heard Alice behind us turning the sports car. As we rounded the next corner, I dug into my black coat pocket to retrieve the car keys. The car I had rented at the airport in Volterra was a silver Mercedes Benz similiar to my black one, but a newer model. Edward rounded the vehicle with Bella and opened the back door for his girl friend. Suddenly I realized that I hadn`t talked with her yet. Was she okay?

"Bella," I called out and she stopped getting into the rented car.

She watched me over the roof top as Alice pulled with the Porsche besides me. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"You okay?" I could tell she was, cause she had Edward back now, but ...

"A bit tired, but otherwise good." She answered me. "Thank you, Carlisle ..."

I watched her get in and Edward following in tow. I narrowed my eyes. _"Edward! Passengers seat!"_

His head shot up, as he heard my quiet order. He grabbed the back door. "Dad, please, can I-"

"No, you can`t." I cut him off sharply. "Get in!"

My son didn`t obey. Now _he_ narrowed his golden eyes on me! I could see his frustration and anger towards me. Edward was challenging me - in front of his sister and Bella! Unbelievable ... I smashed my door shut with a loud bang sound. In a second I was by his side grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and pulled him away from the open door which I shut softly not to startle Bella. I could feel her eyes in my back. She watched us through the glass.

Roughly I pulled him near me. Then I walked us away from the Mercedes and out of hearing range of Bella. As we had reached a safe distance and stood under the stone roofs of two houses, I growled in his face. Edward gulped heavily - eyes glued on my chest and he tried to back away from me. My fist around his shirt tightened. "I am really sick and tired of these little games of yours, Edward." I told him in a dangerous voice. "You will do as you`re told now! Otherwise the two of us can have a little talk about orders and disobedience, if you like to? In private."

I let him in on my thoughts and saw that he winced. Slowly I moved my head to look over his shoulder and to the houses that surrounded us. One of the doors was ajar. I turned my face to Edward again - resting my free hand on my belt buckle. "Should I take my belt off now, or what?"

Edward shook his head _`no´_. "No, Dad. I am sorry for my behaviour. ... I will head you."

"Very good. Get your behind on that passenger seat and not one word." I ordered him and knew he would obey me. This threat always worked!

Edward turned away from me - with his eyes first, then his whole body and climbed into the silver car. Shaking my head I got into the driver seat and started the engine. We rolled slowly forward through the alleys - making our way out of Volterra and the festival crowd. I could see behind the big buildings now and then - letting my eyes drift over the people in red robes who were filling the big place in front of the tower.

I grabbed the steering wheel with two fingers as my car drove slowly over the rocky road to the exit of the city. I shot Bella a quick glance through the rear mirror, only to check if she was okay. The girl was sunk against the door and window, resting her head on the cold glass - eyes closed. _Poor girl ..._

Our little caravan arrived the street, that would lead us out and to the little airport. I focused on the street in front of me. My mind drifted to my lovely wife, who was sitting with my other kids at home - waiting for a call, that we were all well. I had chosen to call her from the airport. I wanted to cool down first, knowing that it would tick me off again, if Esme asked me about our son`s well being. We drove into a curve as my mobile beeped. I felt Edwards eyes on me, as I moved a bit in my seat to retrieve the little silver phone out of my pants pocket. I glanced at the caller-ID. It was my wife. "Very nice timing, honey," I whispered to myself, as I pushed a button and answered the call. "Hey!"

I held the phone with my right hand, as my left turned the black steering wheel to take another wide curve.

"Yes?" I told her. "I got him!"

She started crying softly. I shot Edward an angry look, then talked to my frantic and worried wife again.

"Dear, please. He is okay. ... Yes. ... " I sighed deeply and tried to focus on the street. I could already feel Esmes fear at almost losing another son. "_I will kill you, Edward!"_ "No, I got him in time! No! Esm-" She cried again. Now I was mad. I pulled the mobile away from my ear and held it out to my son. "Talk to your mother! Now!"

He cringed. After another second he took the phone from me with shaking fingers, gulped and answered. "Mum?"

Of course I could hear what Esme was saying to him. She cried, stammered a few broken words and cried again. If driving that narrow street hadn't required both hands and my full attention, I would have slapped him.

"M-mum, I-" Edward tried to sooth her nerves. But she cut him off. He listened a few more seconds. Then ... "Mum?"

He put the phone down and sniffed. I could smell his venom tears. What had she told him? "What?"

"She hung up," he told me, and wiped his tears away with his finger tips.

I gritted my teeth in anger. Then grabbed the mobile from his hand and shoved it in my pocket again.

"Great." I rolled my eyes and drove in silence for a few minutes. As we finally reached the parking lot and little car rental company, where I had got the Mercedes, I parked and turned to my son again. "Privacy!"

Edward nodded and woke Bella softly; she had slept the whole car ride. We got out. After I had talked to the company and finished the paper work, Alice "lost_"_ her Porsche somewhere. I had told her that she couldn`t keep it, of course. She didn`t argue with me. After I had taken my black medical bag from the trunk and abandoned it as cargo for the flight back home, the four of us boarded the American Airlines plane.

Tbc ...

**AN:** Hope you all liked it! I loved the little phone part, where Carlisle is talking to Esme and then gave Edward the phone, so he can handle his crying mother. He handled it not very well :( Esme hung up on him, lol and Dad is not pleased about it! In the next chapter we bring the Cullens back to Forks and home ... See you all! Love, Vanessa


	3. Going Home

**AN:** Hi guys! This chapter was real fun to write :) and I think it's pretty good. Hope you all like it, too! In this Edward Pov chapter we are on our way home and then at the Cullen house. Again, enjoy and leave me a review, please!

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning: **A tiny … ok, come on. For me, Vanessa, it's really tiny :) We have anon-screen spanking scene here, guys! And that's NOT the only one that you will read in this story ... Don`t like it – DON`T read it, please!

**Thanks: A very big THANK YOU to my awesome beta for the big help, cool suggestions and for backing me up! **

**I wanted to thank all of you for your time to read this, your wonderful reviews and pm's :) Love you all!**

Edward`s POV

We flew in silence. Before we boarded the silver plane, my father had bought me some new clothes to wear, because my dark blue shirt was torn from my trip to Italy. I changed into black pants and a new grey button-down shirt. Carlisle had bought one-way tickets directly at the airport, because he had not known how long he would need to find me and Alice. Because of the last-minute purchase we could not sit all together in the big plane. Bella and I sat next to each other in the back, as Alice and Dad sat in a middle row a few meters away from us. But that was okay. I could manage not to intrude upon his mind and thoughts. Bella was distracting me very well. I really would not want to know what he was thinking about me anyway… He would tell me soon enough at home.

A few hours later we landed at the _Sea-Tac airport_ in Seattle. After we went through the ID-check and got Dad's medical bag, our father was picked out at the customs control area. We watched him from a distance, as he had to hand over his passport. I rolled my eyes as the other man really made him open his bag. Carlisle stood there, arms crossed over his chest – waiting impaitently to leave the airport. The man checked with gloved hands every tiny space of the black leather bag. We kids knew that he hated it, if someone else dug through his medical gear. At home, we were not allowed to touch his bag without his permission – fully aware of the consequences if he caught us. I did that once and then never again!

The officer in his uniform, who was named Fred by the way, didn`t know about this proscription of course. We stood in silence – watching our father getting more ticked!

Fred had finally finished his search for weapons, any kind of drugs and other illegal objects and Dad slammed his bag close. Also, at the distance we had from each other, I heard him clench his teeth as he raised an eyebrow to Fred. "Finished now?" He grimaced.

He couldn`t hide his anger anymore. He took his bag and his passport, turned and walked briskly back to us. He shot Alice a look. "Let's go!"

Alice led the way straight to the big underground airport garage, where she had left our father's Mercedes. Carlisle overtook my sister swiftly as we walked through the rows of cars. Bella, Alice and I wandered behind. I put an arm around my girlfriend's shoulder and spoke quietly to Alice, who was on my other side.

"Are you sure you left his car here, Alice?" My voice was quiet, but I knew if our father was paying attention to us, he had heard me. I let my black eyes drift over the cars on our sides, as I was looking for the black Mercedes. "You know if it has a scratch or dent, he will be pissed the whole week?"

My sister rolled her eyes at this remark and whispered back to me. "Thank you, Edward …"

Bella yawned and snuggled into my left side. She had slept on the flight home, which I was glad of. I hadn`t slept, of course. The only things I had done, were closing my eyes, comforting her and reading a few magazines that the blonde stewardess brought me later. I pulled her closer to me as I watched Carlisle again. Suddenly he stopped walking and turned to the right – vanishing into the other rows of cars. "I think he found it," I said with sarcastic cheerfulness.

We strolled over to him. Carlisle rounded his car – checking every detail and looking for anything that might not be right. I was praying now **- **for my sister's benefit. If there was anything out of order, Alice wouldn`t be sitting well for the rest of the week - that was clear. Finally he had finished his examination, like he would do with one of his human patients, and looked over to us. We were a few rows away. "Keys, Alice!" He said impatiently.

My pixie-haired sister dug into her coat pocket and threw him _his_ car keys. Dad caught them easily with one hand, opened and slid onto the driver's seat. We waited in the aisle for him to back out of the space. Carlisle started the engine and the black Mercedes came storming backwards out of the parking space**.** The car slid out into the aisle without touching any other one and came to a stop. Yes, my father is an excellent and fast, but safe**, **driver! I turned to Alice again, as we approached it slowly.

"_You_ are sitting in the passengers seat, now," I told her, and held the door open for Bella, who climbed in. Alice shot me an angry look and got in next to our father, who was still bristling with displeasure. I sat quietly next to my girlfriend, holding her tenderly and close. I hoped she didn't realize the extent of the dread I felt as we got closer and closer to home.

After we dropped Bella at her place, and I had calmed her down and gotten her to sleep, the Mercedes pulled up in our driveway in front of the house. Dad stepped out, followed by my sister, who was fidgeting with her slick fingers. She was nervous! They made their way up the few stairs and to the glass front door, as I finally climbed out of the black car. I closed the door with a low _click_ and turned my back to the house – looking at the big trees and the forest that surrounded our beautiful home.

I could hear and see the birds sitting in the top of the trees singing and flying around. It was quiet and peaceful. It felt good to be back! Slowly my eyes traveled to the ground and the house. Alice had already gone inside. Only my father, in his black coat, remained standing at the front door looking at me. He had shoved his hands into the outer pockets and was waiting. Probably he was scared that I would take off again.

"Coming?" He asked me finally. "The trees haven't changed in the whole time you were not here, you know?"

_Ouch …_ Now he was collecting the nails to my coffin! Even if though he had made this little joke now, he wasn't smiling one bit. His expression was hard, but also sad. I knew it had hurt him deeply that I had purposely gone away and to the Volturi to request my own death. _Could I ever make this right again?_ "Yes." I answered him, bowed my head and marched over to the stairs.

Once inside our house I carefully looked around. There were a few new pieces of furniture Esme had purchased, for example, a little round table in the lobby and new lighting. I trailed behind my father as we entered the living room and stopped abruptly. Exactly on the same spot where I had last seen it in it's shattered pieces was standing … a brand new black piano! I took a step towards the instrument, which was shining in all it's black brightness and beauty! I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it again, as I smelled my mother in the room.

I could hear my father approach her and kiss her deeply. I didn't turn around; I wanted to give them privacy. Slowly I went over to the classic piano and moved my fingers over the clean wood. Quickly I shot a glance over to my parents. Esme was standing at the bottom of the stairs – wearing dark blue jeans and a beige dress. She was trembling softly. She hadn't said a word to me. Not a good sign. Dad stood beside my mother, trying to sooth her nerves, as he stroked her curled hair and talked to her lovingly.

"What ..." Esme finally spoke to me. I turned around. Her eyes were full of venom tears. "What were you thinking to leave us that way?"

_That question again!_ Without thinking straight, I narrowed my eyes and yelled at the most loving person, you'd ever meet. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

Now Mum was crying again. I made a step towards her and opened my mouth to apologize, but Dad stopped me abruptly by blocking my way. He stepped between us in order to protect his wife from more hurt. Before I could read his mind, his fingers took me by the collar of my grey button-down shirt and he closed his fist. I stumbled forward as he gave the shirt a hard pull. The snarl that left his throat gave me shivers and my mind and body screamed _`danger´_ at the same time!

I looked at him, then peeked around his right side to take a quick glance at my crying mother. His calm, but authoritative voice brought me back to his face. "You are talking to _me_ now, Edward and not to your mother!"

Gulping and not moving I brought my eyes to his. "Yes, sir." I whispered in an attempt to calm him down. I knew I was lucky, that he hadn't slapped me in the face for this.

Esme shook her head sadly, still sniffling and irritated at my horrible behaviour. She turned around. In a flash she was gone and Dad and I were alone.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to yell at Mum. I really-" I was shaking my head frantically to improve my point.

"Shut up." He interrupted me in his low and dangerous voice. I closed my mouth. My body was shaking now.

My father thought for a moment and studied my face. Then his iron grip on my collar loosened up. "When was the last time you hunted?"

I racked my brain and let my eyes drift to his chest as I tried to remember and answer his question. He gave me another pull. My pitch-black eyes snapped back to his again. Carlisle waited patiently. Finally I found my voice again. "Something like three weeks ago."

My father rolled his eyes and let go off my button-down shirt. He tapped his index finger at my chest; shoving me a bit backwards. "Then I'll tell you, how it will work today! You, my son, will go upstairs and change. After that, you're coming right back here and then you will go out hunting with Jasper …."

_Sorry? I can go hunting by myself! _"But Dad, I do-"

It happened so fast that I was too stunned to react. My father had grabbed me by the upper arm, pulled me down and pinned me to his body. My right hand was pulled on my back as I was staring at the wooden floor of the living room. The next thing I felt was a stinging swat on my pants-covered behind. "Ohw!"

I gritted my teeth. He gave me another hard smack, so hard that I stiffened my whole body and sucked my breath in. Now I was glad Esme had left earlier. As his right hand landed swiftly another time, I already could feel the burning sting and heat increase.

After two more swats**,** that hurt like hell, Carlisle pulled me back upwards and into a standing position. Immediately both of my hands flew back and I tried to rub the sting out of my throbbing behind. I heard him clearing his throat. One look in his eyes told me to forget it … I sighed softly and pulled my hands to my side.

He jabbed his finger in my face. "I will tell you what you need and what you don't need, Edward." He lectured me firmly. I wisely kept my mouth shut and sniffed instead. He went on. "You do need a good whipping, that's what you need. And believe me, you will get one later after you've hunted - that's a promise. If you want to carry on with your interrupting and back-talking to me, I can arrange quickly that you will get one on the bare now and one for the stunt you pulled in Italy, after your hunt." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Want to try me?"

I felt my nervousness increase with the pain in my rear end. "No, Dad." I spoke to him softly and shook my head. I knew very well that he wasn't bluffing. My poor behind was his – no question here! "I'm sorry."

"Good." He took his finger away from me as he was certain he had my full attention now. "Jasper will accompany you for this hunt and that's final. You have two hours and not one second more. Go upstairs and change!"

"Yes." Slowly I moved away from him, turned and walked out of the living room to do exactly as I was told.

Tbc …

******AN:** And what do you think? I know Edward was damn stupid to lose it and yell at Esme here in front of his father, but I wrote the spanking scene first, so I needed a reason for Carlisle to go Daddy on him! Love this! Again, I really try hard to make this different to my other `_New Moon_´ story! I hope it will work till the end … As Edward is out for his hunt now, Carlisle could have a chat with Alice in the next chapter :) I don't want to write the hunting trip, because I think I could not do that! Too complicated for me as german speaker, sorry guys :( Instead we go along with Alice, alright? I know some of you are waiting for this! So, stay tuned with me! See you! Love, Vanessa


	4. Of talks and fatherly duties

**AN:** Hi guys! Thanks for your paitence! Now, we have a Carlisle POV chapter here. I know many of you were waiting for the Alice chapter, so here you have it :) In the beginning we have a talk in the kitchen, then we sit down with our favorite vampire Daddy and his naughty little girl! Enjoy and leave me a review, please!

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Whom else? Not me!

**Warning: **We have anon-screen spanking scene here! ... Don`t like it – DON`T read it, please! And we have bad language :)

**Thanks: A very big THANK YOU to my awesome beta for ALL! The big help, cool suggestions and for backing me up! **

******Thanks all of you for your wonderful reviews and pm's :) :)**

******Chapter 4 Of talks and fatherly duties ...**

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched my youngest son vanish upstairs and to his room. As soon as he was out of sight I shook my head in disbelief and put my hands on my hips. _What has gotten into him? Yelling at his mother, who has __been_ _worried sick the last months and __then_ _he challenged me like this! _Biting my upper lip, I turned and walked into the kitchen to find my wife.

Esme was seated at the large table, reading a magazine. But I could tell by her expression that she wasn't really reading it. She flickered through the pages with her slim fingers and stared grimly at the colored photographs and text passages. My wife was mad. Mad at Edward's outburst and that he had left us without saying a single word and hadn't even apologized for it yet! I went slowly to her and stood behind her. Of course she noticed my presence in the room, but didn't react. I rested my hands on her shoulders and kneaded them slowly and lovingly.

She rested her head in her hand and sighed. "Was it something I said to him? I mean, what did I do to anger him that way, dear?"

In my mind I was shocked about Esme thinking _she_ did something wrong with our son. I stroked her shoulders and went to my own chair on the bed-head of the table. Sitting down, I grabbed her hand and put it on the table top in front of her. "Love, you didn't do anything wrong, believe me please," I answered her question and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Really. Edward hasn't hunted for a few weeks and is a bit out of control now – that's all!"

We heard footsteps on the staircase. I smiled sadly at her and shifted my torso forward and over the table. Esme did the same and we kissed deeply. I could feel her hands on my cheeks as she pressed her lips on mine. The footsteps of Jasper and his brother came closer and I closed my eyes and kissed her again. After a few seconds I could smell our two sons behind me. I had my back to the opening of the kitchen, so I couldn't really see them. Jasper cleared his throat in a civil attempt to inform us about their arrival. He was always the gentleman of my – our – children. Of course all of them were well behaved, but my blond boy was, due to his past as a soldier, the best behaved of them.

Edward stepped closer to the table to stand in front of his mother, who looked at him with angry eyes. I turned around in my chair to watch him as well. Our son had changed like I ordered earlier. He was wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie. He had changed his shoes for the hunt in our forest and was wearing grey sneakers now. I could tell he was nervous, but wanted to apologize as well. Edward sighed. "Mum, I'm sorry I yelled at you a few minutes ago. I want to apologize. I know I messed up the last ..."

He thought for a second and I couldn't help but finish his thoughts in my mind. "_Months_!"

Edward gave me a sad look and I raised an eyebrow. As he determined that I was 100% right, he gulped and spoke to his mother again in a soft voice. "Yes, months. I did not think straight and … whatever."

Our son shrugged his shoulders then, as he didn't knew what to say further. He waited for Esme to speak.

She reached forward and took the soft, dark cotton of his sleeve in her fingers. Thoughtfully my wife stroked it with her fingers and then without a word, she gave the hoodie a hard yank and had Edward by the collar. He stumbled and opened his eyes wide in shock. Esme stayed seated as she pulled him closer to her face and snarled at him. He didn't back away. I could hear Jasper gulping behind me – he was nervous. All the negative emotions in the room were probably too much for him.

Finally Esme spoke with an angry voice. Their faces were only inches apart. "_Whatever?_ That's all you can say to me? _You_, Edward, left us and didn't tell anyone! I'm more than thankful that your father brought you back. Don't you ever, Edward Cullen, do such a stupid thing again or I promise you, you will not sit again for at least one month!" She gave me a look. "I think Carlisle can arrange that."

"I can and I will, you have my word, dear." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest – watching our son getting more uncomfortable.

"I won't, Mum."

She let go of his sleeve and held up a finger in warning. "And don't you _ever_ yell at me like you did, Edward! You hear me?"

"Yes, Mum." He whispered and shifted his eyes to the table top in front of him. "Sorry."

I watched him a few more seconds. "Go hunting now and stay out of hearing range of the house. I have to talk to your sister about this whole mess ..."

Edward nodded and a few seconds later he and Jasper had left the house.

Esme stood and placed her hands on the dark table. "I think I better go and get the others for a trip into town. So you and Alice can have privacy."

I nodded. "Good."

I watched my wife going upstairs and then coming back with Rosalie and Emmett in tow. Esme grabbed her car keys from the counter, kissed me good bye and left with our remaining children. I stayed in the kitchen a few more minutes – hearing as she started the engine and pulled out of the garage. The car left our entranceway and then our property in the direction of the town of Forks.

Soon the house fell silent. All were gone except of my daughter Alice, who I had ordered to her room after we arrived here. _Time for a little talk …_ Slowly I stood and went through the kitchen and upstairs. First I went to my bedroom and changed into an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Stepping out into the hallway again, I dragged my feet the whole way to Alice and Jasper's room. Oh how I hated these kinds of situations, but it was necessary! I really couldn't let her get away with grand theft auto! No!

As I arrived at her and Jasper's room, I placed my hand on the door and knocked softly. "Alice?"

"Come in, Dad."

I opened the door and looked into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the big bed, hands in her lap – looking nervous and sad. She didn't pay attention to me, focused on her fingernails and her blue jeans.

"Alice?" I asked in a soft voice and placed my palm on the white, wooden door frame. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at me for the first time. I motioned her to me with my crooked finger. "I think we have some talking to do, sweetheart. And I think we better do this in my study instead of here, alright?"

"Yes ..." she puffed.

Alice got up from the bed and I turned around to lead the way to my study. After I entered, Alice closed the door behind herself and waited for further instructions. The clock ticked on the wall opposite of my desk. Alice noticed that I had changed into more comfortable clothes. That was always a bad sign for my children. Other clothes meant only one thing: I intended to spank them, no matter what. She knew her backside was on the line as soon as she had decided to disobey me and steal my car.

I sat down on one of the chairs, that was placed in front of my desk, which was overloaded with various books and paperwork and motioned for her to do the same. "Sit down, please."

My daughter sat. I crossed my legs and linked my fingers on my lap. My eyes met her gaze and she dropped her head in shame again. I sighed. "Can we look at each otherwhile we are talking? In a civil manner?"

She lifted her head up at my rebuke and I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me. "Sorry."

"Good." I praised her quickobedience and started talking. "First of all, I want to tell you that I am very glad and happy, that your brother, Bella and you are healthy, in one piece and back home."

"Daddy ..." She interrupted suddenly and shifted her body forward in the chair.

I shook my head. "Don't interrupt, okay? After I'm finished, you can tell me your side of the story!"

She nodded and I went on in a serious tone. "You know better than to steal, Alice. And taking a car,without askingfirst, is stealing,in my opinion. You asked me if you could take it and I said _no_, because I needed it for myself. Then you simply took it and drove away to pick up Bella – I assume?"

"Yes, Dad." She answered me softly. I could see guilt written all over her face now. Alice dropped her eyes again and played nervously with her fingers.

"Alice?" She gulped and looked up again. "Do you know that you put Bella in a very dangerous situation out there? Taking her to Italy and the Volturi this way? I thank theLord, that I went after you and that the Volturi did not geta glimpse of Bella there. But I know that they know she is with us …" I shook my head and sat up straighter. "Why didn't you ask me for help? I heard about this whole situation from Jasper, who was worried about you! I really can't believe you wanted to keep this from your mother and me, Alice!"

My little daughter gulped in shock. Now she was truly aware of the situation, she had not put not only herself, but Bella into. "Dad, I wanted to tell you, but-"

I silenced her by holding up a finger. "One second. When did you want to tell me that my son was going to kill himself and _when_ did you plan on telling me that you wanted to take off with Bella to Italy?" My voice was getting a bit louder by the end, because I felt frustrated now. "I am responsible for this coven – this family! And you simply left me out!"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"About what exactly?" I asked further.

She cleared her throat. "For not telling you and stealing your car. And- and for bringing Bella into this dangerous situation without thinking first." Alice gulped. "For stealing the Porsche ..."

I inhaled deeply and put my head in my hand. "Mhm, I knew that I missed something. You stole my Mercedes and a yellow Porsche from … whom?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Her soft voice was taking a hint of anger now. "Does that matter? I needed a fast car and so I took it."

I was a bit shocked by the sudden change of her expression and tone of voice. I had expectedthat from my son Edward, but not from my little girl. I stared at her. She stared back and then looked away. "You don't take this tone with me, Alice! Is that clear? Pick yourself a corner! I think you need a little time-out, before we can discuss this subject further."

She opened her mouth to object, but closed it after a warning look. Finally she stood up, turned around and walked to a corner of the room in a human pace. Her nose almost touching the dark wooden walls, Alice moved her feet and hands in a nervous kind of mood. I sighed deeply and stood as well – watching her nervous struggling. "Don't move, Alice. Stay still and quiet! You hear me?"

Standing completely still for only a short period of time was difficult if not impossible for a human, but for us vampires it was the opposite! For my hyperactive Alice, though, keeping still, especially when she was so upset, was definitely a problem. She bit her lip as she heard my order. "Yes, sir."

I grabbed our chairs and placed them together on the other side of the room. Then I walked back to my desk and began to clean it of all the papers that had collected for the last couple of days in regards to my work at the hospital. I placed them together, put some into a folder, signed some. After the papers were all gone, I picked up a few of my medical books and sorted them into the big bookshelf behind my desk. As I scanned my personal library, with other books in my hands, I shot quick and watchful glances at my daughter. She hadn't moved yet.

About 15 minutes later I had put all of my books back into the bookshelf. I turned around and watched Alice for a few seconds. She hadn't moved the whole time. Quickly I walked around my dark desk and sat on the edge. I rested my palms beside me on the wood – tapping it lightly. I bowed my head – thinking again. I had thought about the whole situation and her punishment and I came to a solution that would be acceptable for both of us. Probably more acceptable for me than for Alice, of course!

"Alice!" I called to her from my position – not moving. "Come over here, please!"

She sighed and turned around. I could tell from her face that she was glad that her time-out was over. My daughter came over slowly and to a stop in front of me. She licked her lips nervously. "Dad, I'm sorry about this. I know that I used a disrespectful tone with you and I want to apologize for it."

"Okay, I accept your apology." I nodded. "We should go on now, before your mother and your siblings come back. Let me get this right. You stole the Porsche from …?" I raised an eyebrow inquiring. She hadn't told me before and I really wanted to know now.

This time her answer came fast and with a respectful tone. She held eye contact. "A young guy at the gas station, who was too busy paying attention to the blonde girl in the other car instead of watching out for his car. He had left the car keys in the ignition and was a few meters away. I went over and ..."

I shook my head again. "I can't believe this. You know that you are lucky that he hadn't called the police?"

_Okay, perhaps he did, but a Porsche was a fast car and it was almost impossible to track it down._

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head again and looked at the wooden floor. Then she spoke again in her soft voice. "I know that I quickly could have exposed us or made us visible to the cops ..."

"And here we have the point I wanted you to realize." Finally we did come to some resolution! I stood and took her into a hug. Alice pressed her face into the black cotton of my shirt and I rubbed her back lovingly. My voice was almost a whisper. "I'm glad that you understand it now. I hope that there won't be a repeat of that incident. And I hope that you understand, that I have to take action now in order to get my point across!"

Alice stiffened her body and I firmly pushed her back so I could look her in the eyes. She only nodded once, sadly. Her big golden eyes were telling me that my little angel was sorry. Now it was time for the unpleasant part of this discussion … I sighed and turned her towards my clean desk. "You know better to do such stupid things, young lady! Pants down and bend over!"

I have rarely had to spank Alice. I had only had to do it a couple of times before, for different reasons. Normally she was well-behaved, listening to what either her Mom or I told her to do, being respectful and always helpful. Stealing was a bit out of character for her and I wanted to make sure that she didn't do it again for a long time. I went to my closet and opened the doors. A quick glance over my shoulder told me that she had opened her slacks. Our eyes met and she stopped. "Go on, Alice and stop the stalling, please. We don't have that much time, you know?"

My daughter sighed heavily as she heard my order. I let my eyes drift back to the opened closet in order to give her the most privacy I could at that moment. Quickly I checked the inventory and took my brown leather belt out. Closing the closet again with the key, I turned around. Alice had bent over my desk – her arms crossed on the top with her head placed on her crossed arms.

I made my way over to her and placed the belt next to her arms. She winced as the belt buckle made contact with the table top. As I stood behind her, I placed my left hand on the small of her back and rubbed it slowly to calm her. Then after a few more seconds, I felt the time was up and we should begin. "I think we'll start now, alright?"

"If we have to ..." she answered me, and I smiled a bit at her remark.

"Yes, I am afraid we have to."

I stilled my left hand, stopping the comforting rubbing. I adjusted my position to ensure my swing would have the most effect, and then raised my right hand in the air. With a loud smack it landed at the center of my daughter's bare backside. She jumped forward and hissed in pain. The first smack was always the hardest to take. I continued to smack her behind forcefully. Alice hadn't yelled or cried yet, but we both knew it was only a matter of time.

About 20 hard smacks later I found a good rhythm. 25 … 26. Her cheeks were turning a light red now. I continued the punishment and Alice was beginning to squirm now. I immediately grabbed her torso in a hold and spanked her sensitive undercurve - hard. She gasped out in pain and finally sobbed.

It nearly broke my unbeating heart to do this to my girl, but we both knew that I had to.

"Daddy, please, I ..." She began to beg now and lifted her head from her slim arms. "Ohw!"

"You don't steal, Alice!" I lectured her in a firm voice. My right hand came crashing down again on her bare, red behind. "Not my car!" I spanked her bottom again. "And of course _not_ another car from a stranger!" My hand came down again, harder than before.

"AH! … Ohw!"

I could smell her venom tears now. I lightened my blows. "Have I made myself clear now? Or do we have to go over the rules of this family again?"

"No, sir, I understand." She blurted out. "I'm sor-ry!" My palm struck her behind again. "Shit!"

I stopped and leaned forward to speak in her ear. "If I were in your shoes right now, I would not be swearing, Alice. Otherwise you are asking for a soapy mouth after we are finished here. Clear?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy ..." She answered me between shaking sobs.

I straightened up again and raised my hand. I spanked her in earnest a couple more minutes – alternating between her sit-spots, left cheek and right cheek, then her middle rear again. She sobbed hard, begged for me to stop and wailed louder than I could have ever imagined. After ten more smacks I stopped. With my right hand I rubbed her back slowly in comfort and whispered lovingly. "Ssshhh … It's over now. Good girl."

Slowly I picked her shaking body up, replaced her underwear and walked us over to the black sofa in the corner. I sat myself on the edge, leaned back and cuddled her on my lap – without her sore, red bottom touching anything. Her breath was hitching and her body shaking with hard sobs. I put my arms comfortingly around her body to hold her. My baby pressed her face into my shoulder.

"You know that I love you, right?" I almost whispered to her.

"I-I love you, t-too, Dad ..." She answered in a shaking voice and curled further to my body.

I rubbed her pant leg with one hand. We stayed like that for about ten minutes until she had control of her sobs and breathing. Just at that moment I remembered that I had to do this again in half an hour. _Damn …_ But I knew that I had to! I simply couldn't let Edward get away with a strong lecture or a slap on the wrist. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice moving on my lap. Probably she would see her brother's future.

She pulled away from me and looked at my face inquiringly. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled at her lovingly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nothing, baby. Want to go rest now?"

My little angel nodded and stood up. She took off her pants, in order to get more comfortable and walked to my office door. Then she took a look at my belt on the desk and turned to me. "Dad? Thank you for not being so … harsh with me. I will never do it again, I promise. And I am sorry."

Of course I knew what she meant by that. At the beginning of her spanking I thought about using the belt on her, but changed my mind. I stood as well and walked over to her. "I think my hand was quite enough, because I brought you to tears, right?" I opened the door. "But Alice? If you ever do such a stupid thing again, I will use that belt! Okay?"

Her eyes widened at that threat. She quickly nodded and blew me a kiss. "Yes, Dad. Thank you."

I watched her walking stiffly, hissing through the hallway to her and Jasper's room. Once there, she looked back to me – smiling. "Love you."

That girl could get my heart to melt in only one second. "Love you more, Alice."

Closing my door behind me, I walked through the hallway and back downstairs. Once in the kitchen, I checked the time and noticed that Edward and his brother had ten minutes left. I went to the fridge, opened it and took a plastic bag out of a black plastic bag. The red animal blood inside was a little ration for emergencies. Because I couldn't go hunting now, I would have go with that. Not my favorite meal. Fresh blood was a lot better. I pushed the big fridge closed with my elbow and took my black cup out of the cupboard. Slowly I filled it with blood and placed it in the microwave. After starting the machine, I sat in my chair again – arms crossed over my chest and waited for either the loud _beep_ or my two children to arrive from their hunt back home.

******AN:** Here you have it! This turned out really good and a lot longer than I wanted it normally to be. We are done with Alice now :) What do you think? I liked Esme taking charge in the beginning of the chapter – all Mommy! Alice having a fit with her Dad and getting angry in this situation was not a smart move, eh? Now we all have to wait until I wrote the Edward chapter … and I hope this will be more intense!

Another author **_Cheekywallaby_** wrote an outtake of this story for me ... the hunting scene with Edward and Jasper in a 900word drabble, called probably **_"Request of Death: The hunt"_**_!_ I really love this scene and hope you all do as well! Please check her out and put her on alert, so you don't miss it. It will be posted in a few days ... Thanks again, Robyn :)

Okay, that's for now! I want to thank you all again and again for your paitence, wonderful reviews and reading my stuff! All love, Vanessa


	5. Love hurts more

**AN:** Hi guys! Now we have the last chapter of _"RoD!"_ Edward and Jasper are coming back home from their hunt and Daddy has to deal with his son and his suicide mission! I think this is the part, you all were waiting for, right? Again, I tried to do this differently to my other NM story - hope it worked out for you! For me, I am very satisfied with this chapter ... it turned out pretty cool and I learned a few new words *wink* So enjoy and leave me a review, please! You know, I need my special _coffee_ *wink*

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Whom else? Not me!

**Warning: **We have anon-screen spanking scene here! ... Don`t like it – DON`T read it, please!

**Thanks: **A very big thank you to my awesome beta for ALL! The big help, cool suggestions, especially for this spanking scene, and for backing me up!

**Chapter 5 Love hurts**

Edward's PoV

I felt satisfied after my successful hunt and the two deer. My brother and I moved closer to the large trees near our house. A few seconds later we stood on a small hill and looked at the expensive modern Cullen house. Quickly I checked my father's thoughts to see if he was through with my poor sister, who had managed to go for the first round here. Carlisle sat in the kitchen and drank a cup of animal blood. He was relaxed.

Jasper watched me from the side and raised an eyebrow. He smiled. "And? Is it safe to go back now?"

I nodded and huffed. "Yeah, we can go back!"

I was really not looking forward to going back home to face my Dad and the punishment ...

Slowly we walked down the hill and were a second later at the forest line and at our front door. We climbed up the stairs and my brother opened the door for me. I shot him a thankful look and went inside the house.

As we entered the kitchen, Carlisle sat in his chair - legs crossed under the table and a magazine in front of him. He had changed into a black sweater and more comfortable blue jeans. His cup was placed on the table and I could smell the blood, which was not fresh anymore ... Jasper cleared his throat. "We're back, Dad."

"Yes, I can see that!" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Right on time." Our father replied and watched his magazine again. "Was the hunt good?"

Jasper and I exchanged quick glances. "Yes."

I tried to clean my dirty hands on my trousers as Jasper made a step to Carlisle and the table. "Ehm, Dad? ...I'm gonna go change now and then drive into town, alright?"

Now our father gave him a look. "Sure! Take Alice with you, please. And don't be back in under two hours. I'll give you a call when we are ready here!"

Carlisle looked at me. I gulped. I knew that this talk would be a longer one ... I was deep-in.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." Then he gave me a pitiful look. "Good luck, Edward. See you later then."

_Yes, if Dad is going to let me live long enough _...

My blonde-haired brother left the kitchen quickly and went upstairs and to his room. We heard the door closing behind him and then Carlisle closed the magazine and simply shoved it with one finger to the side of the table. I followed the move with my eyes - now golden after the needed hunt - but said nothing.

Dad took a sip off his black cup and kept it in his hand - playing with his fingertips on the china. He watched me. "Did you behave yourself as I told you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." He placed the cup on the table-top and we heard upstairs the noise of the door again - Footsteps on the staircase and two teenage vampires leaving the house. My father inhaled deeply, shoved the chair backwards and stood. He held up a finger. His voice was low but became very authoritarian. "You go upstairs, change and wait for me in my office!"

"Yes, Dad." I agreed. My voice was low and I felt more and more uncomfortable. I knew exactly what was in store for me in a few minutes. And I hated it! But what I hated more was the upcoming interview part he would be doing with me. Of course my father wanted to know what in the Hell had gotten into me! Could I answer the question he would ask me? I turned my body around and bowed my head in shame - perhaps not, but I had to try! I could feel his eyes on me. He was worried, but also relieved that I was back in one piece and safe.

"Are you going now, Edward?" My father's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Is there anything else?"

Quickly I looked at him. "Ehm, no, sorry." Then I left the kitchen and went upstairs to the first floor.

Arriving upstairs I went to my room, opened the door and looked inside. My own strong scent wafted towards me. I inhaled deeply, looking around and then took a step inside, closing the door behind me. It was silent - peaceful. Everything was as I left it months ago. That felt good. Good and somehow protective! I went to my closet, opened and took a black button-down shirt and pants out. I placed them on my bed and changed. The muddy hunting clothes I was wearing landed in the laundry basket. Slowly I closed the buttons of my shirt, as I heard Carlisle downstairs in the kitchen. "Ready now?"

_I was ready for my own funeral _... "Yeah, ready." I replied and rolled my eyes. Slowly I left my room, walked down the hallway to my father's office.

I closed the door behind me and went over to the dark mahogany desk in the middle of the room. It was cleaned from paperwork, pencils and Carlisle's work books about medicine. Only our house phone was placed on top ... and his belt! _Damn ... _this meant only one thing! He had intended to tan my poor behind before he flew to Italy to save me from suicide. I huffed and placed my right hand on the polished wood. Not an inch of dust here. Nothing! It was clean. Slowly I moved two fingers over the desktop and held my hand over the leather belt to pick it up. Footsteps. Quickly I changed my mind and let my hand hang on the side of my body. I turned around to face my father, who came through the door.

He stood in the doorway. "Sit down, Edward!"

I did as I was told and sat on the chair in front of his desk. Carlisle closed the door behind him und moved over to the windows. He looked outside into our garden and the woods. I turned in my chair towards him. He didn't move. He did nothing but stare through the clean glass. Neither of us said anything. Now was probably a good time to intrude upon his mind to find out what he was thinking about the whole situation – the mess I caused today.

_No I can't do this! _... I watched him again and fidgeted my fingers nervously in my lap. Then finally he turned around, went over to his desk and sat down behind it. My eyes followed his moves. He jabbed a finger at me and hissed. "Let us get one thing straight! You will _never _yell at your mother again like you did today, young man! Is this crystal clear! You don't! Whether I am here at the moment or not, it makes no difference. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

He grabbed the black phone, punched a button and looked on the screen. Then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Not a single call from my son! ... And of course no call on my cell, either!" Dad put the phone back on the hook. It made a beeping sound. Now I felt miserable! He continued. "Why did I fly to Italy to save you from the wrath of the Volturi and bring you back here?"

I gulped, but said nothing. What could I say? _Dad, I am really sorry that I almost killed myself?_

"Explain!"

Okay, probably he badly wants an answer ... _And he wants it now?_

He stared at me and my face. I stopped fumbling with my fingers and tried to focus on something else instead. My golden eyes shifted to the edge of the desk and I tried to figure out what to say to him. It was silent. Then I looked at the brown belt, which he hadn't even given any attention to as he came in the room. Suddenly a low and dangerous growl came from my father. This was a warning! Quickly my eyes shot back to his face. I could tell he was mad now.

Carlisle inhaled deeply and leaned forward in his chair. "I want your full attention now, Edward, and nothing less! You will listen to me and listen good!" He jabbed a finger in my face. "If I am talking to you and you talking to me, you are to look me in the eye! Is that clear now?"

"Yes, Dad." I answered him quickly. "I am sorry ..."

"About half an hour ago, I dealt with your sister and she disrespected me like you are doing at the moment." He told me straight away. "Do you really want a time-out before we even have started talking to each other?"

I shook my head. "No, Dad."

"Then answer my question, please."

"You came after me, because you and Mum were worried." I began my poor explanation.

Carlisle nodded slowly and I gulped. "You were both very worried a-"

Again he nodded - sharper this time to tell me that I was right. _Very _right! _Oh man_... I took a breath. "You came after me and flew to Italy because you were worried sick about me ..."

He nodded once sharp and pointed a finger at me. "Yeah, that's right, Edward! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

He was yelling at me now. That was never a good sign. I hunched back into my chair without taking my eyes off him. "I thought she was dead ..." I started in a low voice and believed it was cracking now. "I ... Bella is my life! And as I heard she jumped off that cliff and killed herself, I thought-"

He interrupted me abruptly. "You thought it was a priceless idea, flying to Volterra and asking the Volturi for help!" Carlisle shook his head. _"Unbelievable ... Simply unbelievable!"_

Now I wanted to interrupt him and started to open my mouth, but he held up a hand to stop me. "There is nothing - and I repeat _nothing_- you can say to justify your intentions! Your mother, Edward, hasn't hunted for almost three weeks since you were gone. Esme's existence has been a living death! I told her to hunt, I begged her, but she didn't. She wanted to stay home in case you came back. But you didn't."

_Oh no!_... I bowed my head again, placed my hands on my face and tried to think of something.

"When you saw Bella today, who was not dead by the way, what did you feel?" Carlisle asked me then and finally moved back into his chair. He linked his fingers together and watched me.

"Relief." I told him the truth. "Relief and love."

"Mhm." He replied softly and looked at his hands on his lap. After he inhaled deeply, his golden eyes were on me again - staring. "I felt that too ... as I thought I was coming too late and my youngest son had been ripped apart already ... But when I saw you were in one piece and good health, I felt relief and more love for you than you can ever imagine, Edward."

I gulped and thought about it. My father, who would do anything for me, was right. Now I knew exactly what he had gone through as I simply vanished from my family without saying anything to anyone. How could I? Leaving them that way? Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Mum and him! I gulped again, not looking up. I felt sadness and pain. I tried to inhale deeply, but couldn't. The emotional pain was too much. As my whole body shook lightly and the venom tears in my eyes exploded, I felt nothing more but great sadness about what I had done to my family.

The shaking began to increase. Sniffling, I heard movement in front of me. A chair. Light footsteps. Then my father's hand was on my shaking shoulders as he placed another chair next to me and sat down - never breaking physical contact. Slowly he pulled me on his lap and took me in his strong arms. I could hear nothing but my sobs. He placed one hand on my back to steady me and lovingly stroked my hair. I hid my face in his black sweater to hide me and my pain from the world.

"Sshhh... deep breaths." Carlisle tried to sooth my nerves and stop my sobs. He cuddled me in his arms and I felt protected and safe. I sobbed - and sobbed hard. His hand stroked my hair softly and then rubbed my back. "Calm yourself, Edward. Sshhh... we are all here now and Bella is alive. Relax."

"I'm sorry." I apologized softly as the next hard sob escaped my body.

He rubbed my back again in comfort. Then without warning he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me softly away from himself. Tears were in my eyes. Not falling. I sniffled again and Dad pushed my chin up to look at my face. "I know you are sorry. I think we have talked enough now, right? I know why you did it and I promise you, I will tolerate no repeat of such a stunt! Stand up, please."

My eyes were still glistening with tears, but no longer overflowing onto my face and shirt. Slowly I stood up. My period of grace was over now. I watched my Dad as he stood from his chair and placed it on the other side of the office. My chair was placed there too. Nervously I took position in front of the mahogany desk. If I had a heart, it would be pounding now ... and pounding loud! I tried to wipe the tears away, as Carlisle walked to the desk and picked up his belt.

He walked behind me. I could hear the low noise of the belt buckle in his hand. "Pants down."

My unbeating heart was tumbling now. How I hated this order! I opened the buttons of my black pants and pushed them down to my ankles. Suddenly I felt the cold air in the room. I took a step towards the desk and slid my fingers in the sides of my black boxers. Slowly I pulled them down to my trousers and bent over. Crossing my arms I placed my head on the cotton sleeves of the button-down shirt - watching the office door. There was movement behind me again. My father changed his position a bit. I tried to focus on the door.

"We begin now, alright?" He asked me. I knew the question was rhetorical, so I said nothing.

The first smack with the leather belt was so hard that I closed my eyes and hissed loudly. A second came. Then a third. All were placed on the centre of my bare backside. It hurt like hell! I sucked in my breath as the fourth and the fifth were delivered. My father had a very strong arm. _Smack, smack, smack ..._

After the tenth lick I opened my eyes again and thought about what I had done to this family. I was a coward! Nothing less. 15 ... 20. Carlisle had found a good and steady rhythm to spank my poor ass, so I could tell when the next strike would fall. I winced. My legs and buttocks tensed so hard in anticipation of the next wallop, they trembled. It was very hard for me to stay focused on anything other than the pain. I had not died and been burned in Volterra, but my father certainly wanted me to have a taste of the fire I had narrowly escaped.

Carefully I moved my feet. 25 ... 30. When he was through with me, I probably would not be sitting for a whole week. After one particularly hard lick I bit my lip so as not to scream out. I know my Dad would be fine with that but I wanted to go through this like a man. The belt landed again. He was determined to get his point across! Yeah, I had already seen that when he sent me and Jasper hunting half an hour ago. Gulping, I hid my eyes in the black cotton and whimpered softly.

The leather fell again. I cried out. I couldn't help it. _Shit_... I tried to breathe out, but the next lick was hard enough to bring me to sobs again. Gasping for a breath, I thought about the whole Italy trip once more. For perhaps the first time, I realized what danger I had really been in. My Dad was right to punish me this harshly. Later I will promise him that I will never do such a foolish thing again. Never! I thought about Mum. Unbelievable! How could I have yelled at her that way I did. I yelled furiously at his mate - his only love, my Mum! That Carlisle hadn't lost it and ripped my head off earlier just showed how level-headed he really was. You don't challenge a vampire's mate – even if they are related to you! I cried loudly as I recalled the events and the pain was building beyond what my "manly" endurance could stand.

I cringed as the hardest lick of all landed on the top of my thighs. I sucked my breath in with a loud moan. I was suspended in stillness and anticipation as the painful echo of that last blow burned through my tense and shaking limbs. I waited. Then there was nothing more. It was over. Sobbing, I let my full weight rest over the mahogany desk. I heard Dad placing the belt away in the closet. He came over and rubbed my back lovingly. "It's OK. It's over now, Edward. Come here."

His voice was soothing. Finally, I let go of my guilt. It was impossible to focus on anything but the screaming fire in my behind. I tried to swallow but my mouth was dry. Carlisle took me by the shoulders and helped me up. He turned me around and embraced me tightly. As fast as I could I hid my face in the crook of his neck and grabbed his torso to steady myself. I was shaking again and the heavy sobs continued loudly. Neither of us said anything more. My father comforted me as best as he could. I felt his protection now. That was a good sign. He ran his fingers through my thick hair and rubbed my back slowly. I breathed in the cotton of his black sweater.

Gently he reached down and pulled my shorts up, then replaced my fallen trousers. I gasped at the rough touch of the fabric, and held on to him tighter. He moved us around and walked me to the black leather couch. Carlisle sat down, spread his legs and cuddled me on his lap and in his arms. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear and I tried to move closer to him. He pushed me lovingly and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

Slowly my sobs faded. The relief I was feeling was overhelming now. "I love you too, Dad. A-and I am sorry I didn't say anything to y-you." I sniffled. "Forgive me please. I will never do it again, I promise."

"I forgive you, Edward and Mum, too. You need to trust us, me especially. Communicate with us. We care for you more than you can imagine. "

I gulped heavily. So much love here, after I did almost kill myself. What is wrong with this family?

My butt hurt as I tried to move a bit, but I knew I was forgiven now. Dad rubbed my back again in comforting circles and stayed silent then. Almost one hour we stayed seated on his couch. He called my siblings and Mum back home. We all would stay here today, my family around me. A real family.

Perhaps I would go to see Bella tomorrow if Charlie would ever let me near the house again. But I would try! _Come on, I'm Edward Cullen_...

The End.

**A/N:** Ok, what do you think? I like this chapter very much and I put very much time and thoughts in it :) And I do love the little part where Carlisle is asking him, why he came after him. Edward tries to explain and Dad is yelling at him in the end! Lol ... I'd like to thank all of you guys, who read and reviewed this story, sent pms and waited paitently for me to continue here! This was my second part of the "After-Italy-plot"! Hope you enjoyed! I am coming back ... promised :) All love, Vanessa


End file.
